lostmediaarchivefandomcom-20200216-history
Mentally Advanced Series "Redirect Animation"
The "Mentally Advanced Series Redirect Animation" (its actual title, if any, is unknown) is an animation (2 minutes, 44 seconds in length) of which at least 11 copies were originally posted to YouTube by FiMFlamFilosophy on January 27, 2013. The purpose of these videos was to redirect users to FiMFlamFilosophy's official website, Dawn Somewhere, in order to watch episodes of the Mentally Advanced Series that had been removed from YouTube due to its Content ID system. Each individual video was named after its corresponding episode ("Mentally Advanced Series Ep1," "Mentally Advanced Series Ep2," "Mentally Advanced Series Ep3," and so on, up to "Mentally Advanced Series Ep12" - but skipping "Ep11," since the 11th episode of the Mentally Advanced Series was never finished). It is unknown whether additional copies may have been uploaded at any point, but there were still 11 copies in the creator's playlist as of April 24, 2014. According to the My Little Pony Fan Labor Wiki, "Each of the redirect videos featured an identical animation by Rainbow Dash Presents artist Petirep which Fluttershy attempted to get an orangutan dressed as a cop and named 'YouTube' to post her valentine that read 'To All My Friends on YouTube!' on its refrigerator; instead the orangutan took the valentine to be burned by another orangutan named 'Mr. Moneybags.' The 'YouTube' orangutan cop and Mr. Moneybags's eating of a hamburger were inside jokes to FimFlamFilosophy's Cookie Train Album ad in which the same orangutan cop Dash of being the 'Hamburgerlar' and confiscated her hamburgers. Each of the redirect featured a unique line of poetry ending with 'Nothing's perfect in life.'" Though at least one of the videos may have still been accessible as recently as September 24, 2014 (this tweet appears to indicate that "Mentally Advanced Series Ep12" was liked on that date), and Patreon creation pages (under the name "Gregory Hoffman") still exist for them as well, attempting to access any of them now returns the message "This video does not exist." The reason for their removal is unknown, since this animation is one of only two entirely original fan animations that seem to have been removed from FiMFlamFilosophy's YouTube channel (the other is the Cookie Train Album video) and the rest are still there. Other removed videos that did not feature original animations (such as the non-negatively-numbered episodes of the Mentally Advanced Series itself) have been preserved and reuploaded by fans and/or are available on the creator's website, but this does not seem to be the case for these videos or the Cookie Train Album video. Thus, no additional copies of the animation appear to exist, and the only records of its actual visual content that still remain are four screenshots from the animator's DeviantArt page (links are provided in the "External links" section of this article). External links *http://petirep.deviantart.com/art/Fluttershy-Youtube-Redirect-1-Valentine-351027959 *http://petirep.deviantart.com/art/Fluttershy-Youtube-Redirect-2-post-it-351027977 *http://petirep.deviantart.com/art/Fluttershy-Youtube-Redirect-3-BALETED-351028376 *http://petirep.deviantart.com/art/Fluttershy-Youtube-Redirect-4-youtube-rejection-351028433 See also *Mentally Advanced Series "Episode 11" (Lost Episode) *Mentally Advanced Series "Episode 23" (Lost Episode) *Coal-Powered Cookie Train Album Release (Animated Video) Category:Lost Animation Category:Lost Internet Media